The Education and Training Core is designed to increase the number of researchers prepared to address health disparities in their research and improve the quality ofthe training provided to clinical and basic science researchers conducting research on groups that experience health disparities with special regard to HIV/AIDS and aging. To achieve this overarching goal, the Education and Training Core will design, implement, and evaluate training at the undergraduate, graduate, post-doctoral (early career) and advanced career levels focusing on health disparity research pertaining to HIV/AIDS and aging. This will include multiple aspects of education and training, ranging from instituting ongoing and special lectures, hiring and inclusion of undergraduate and graduate research assistants, nurturing and mentoring graduate students and post-doctoral fellows, and advanced training of senior researchers who may be less familiar with health disparities research issues. We will (1) institute and evaluate trans-disciplinary learning such that scholars at all levels share and learn their knowledge across disciplines and subdisciplines because health disparities research pertaining to HIV/AIDS and aging involves knowledge bases from medicine, psychology, neuropsychology, anthropology, sociology, and neuroscience that focus from their respective prospectuses on focal problems and questions; (2) institute